La aldea del odio
by ediof606
Summary: Que pasaria si naruto harto de los maltratos de los aldeanos y de ser el juguete del Hokague decide huir de la aldea, para despues tomar vengaza de ella por todo el sufrimiento que le causo junto con la ayuda de su unico amigo el kyubi. naruto harem (hinata, karin, tayuya y algunas mas), sasuke e itachi buenos, sin masacre uchiha
1. Chapter 1

**Hey que tal les va, aqui les traigo otra historia, esta vez es de naruto y es de accion o algo parecido espero lee guste.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no son de mi pertenencia, ni no de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

** Prologo: _Origen_**

Habían pasado ya ocho años desde el ataque del kyubi a Konoha, y un pequeño niño rubio, con varios golpes y heridas con objetos punzo cortantes lloraba a la orilla de un lago, en un bosque de Konoha, un zorro simplemente escuchaba atentamente su llanto, pero se sentía extraño, no sentía felicidad al ver a su carcelero llorando sin desenfreno y con tanto dolor, porque aun para un demonio aparentemente sin "corazón" el sufrimiento de este niño era demasiado y sin poder evitarlo, la primera lagrima salió, seguida por unos cuantas más y empezó a recordar todas las cosas que sucedieron después de que fue sellado dentro del niño rubio...

El sellado había acabado, Minato y Kushina habían muerto, protegiendo a la aldea y dejándole al mundo ninja la esperanza para poder detener al peligroso enmascarado, y el tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi por fin llego para observar la conmovedora escena de los padres protegiendo a su hijo, se acercó hacia el niño sin precaución, creyendo que el peligro había terminado pero no era así, cuando solo estaba a un metro del niño, una cola de chakra salió rápidamente del infante hiriendo fatalmente al Hokage, fue tan rápido que los ninjas acompañantes del Hokage no pudieron hacer nada más que observar y recordar hasta el final de sus dias este suceso, odiando por siempre al pequeño e inocente niño.

Y ese suceso dificulto aún más el futuro del rubio, ya que teniendo dentro de él al demonio que casi destruye la aldea y que tomo la vida de incontables personas junto con la del 4to y 3er Hokage, siendo odiado por completo de toda la aldea y ser tratado solo como una arma con el fin de proteger a la aldea por el nuevo Hokage Danzou, que sin importarle que fuese solo un niño y desde sus cuatro años le impuso un intenso entrenamiento que Naruto intentando ganarse el afecto del Hokage puso todo su empeño en el, pero aun así nunca lo logro ya que para Danzou él era solo un arma que podría usar en guerras, lo cual afecto bastante a Naruto emocionalmente, "todos me odian, me llaman demonio y el Hokage solo me trata como un objeto, no soy nada..." cada día esos eran los pensamientos que lenaban la mente de Naruto, que vivía en una aldea que lo odia, y cada día sin falta le tortura física y emocionalmente, el cual nunca tuvo ni siquiera una pequeña muestra de cariño.

Y ahora a los ocho años él estaba harto de todos esos maltratos, del odio que sin ninguna razón le tenían los aldeanos, de que le llamaran demonio, de que lo vieran solo como un arma que pudieran usar para sus sucios propósitos, estaba realmente harto y en el tiempo en que el kyubi recordaba lo sucedido, él había tomado una decisión, el haría justicia con todos eso desgraciados "querían un demonio, pues ahora lo tienen".

**.  
.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**hola a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aqui abajo, les agradesco por aberlo leido, si les gusto o no dejenmelo saber en sus reviews ;D**

**y una pregunta a quienes quieren para el harem? se que el summary ya puse a hinata a karin y a tayuya pero igual acepto sugerencias.  
**

**a una ultima cosa si alguien por favor puede darme nombres de jutsus y sus efectos se los agradeceria (_haces un fic de naruto y nisiquiera sabes de jutsus? ¬¬ como ahi que) _jeje es que tengo mala memoria igual puedo investigar xD.**

**adios, gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿muerte?

**Hey aqui les dejo otro cap de la historia espero y les guste, justo lo acabo de terminar y tengo mucho sueño asi los dejo con el cap xD espero les guste y dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones.**

**Naruto-Namikaze17 : muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero y este capitulo igual y te guste ;D yoshiro-ryu : muchas gracias por leer y comentar, ojala y te sigua pareciendo interesante dark side of everyone: jaja si gracias por el review se supone que tiene que ser intenso XD espero poder darle la intensidad que quiero xD ****POCHO102: muchas gracias por el consejo y por tu review me pondre a leerlos de inmediato xD espero y te guste el cap RAIDEQUEN 0710: muchas gracias por los jutsus me serviran de mucho, y ten por seguro que leere tu fic, me parece interesante la historia, espero y te guste el cap. El angel de la oscuridad: muchas gracias por dejar tu review, y estoy 100% de acuerdo con el dicho, espero y te guste el cap.**

******.O.O.  
**

**Capitulo 1: ¿muerte?**

Naruto estaba en serios problemas, tal parece que los aldeanos habían decidido acabar con el "demonio" de una vez por todas, y eso sí que no se lo esperaba, ahora estaba realmente mal herido y en gratitud con el idiota del Hokage porque gracias a los sellos de gravedad y al entrenamiento pudo escapar y aventajarles varios metros a los aldeanos y shinobis, aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible que siguiera con vida, pero le alegraba, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era seguir corriendo, hasta que los shinobis decidieran dejar de seguirle o hasta que pensaran que murió desangrado, o lo que fuese que pensaran pero que dejaran de seguirlo y ya después se las arreglaría.

* * *

Danzou estaba seriamente pensando en el castigo que le daría a ese pequeño imbécil, en que estaba pensando en escapar de la aldea dejándola sin su arma definitiva, eso merecía un castigo ejemplar y se lo daría, le haría desear con todo su corazón estar muerto, y con eso en mente mando a sus anbus en su busqueda.

* * *

-esto es interesante jeje-hablo una voz siniestra-buen trabajo Kabuto-el hombre cubierto por la oscuridad de la habitación sonrió de una manera tan horripilante y escalofriante que le llenaría de miedo a más de uno-así que la mascota de Danzou se ha escapado, esto puede sernos de ayuda para nuestros planes, no lo crees, Kabuto-le hablo el hombre a un chico parado enfrente suyo-este sonrió y asintió

-le entiendo Orochimaru-sama, lo encontrare y se lo traeré-sin más que decir el joven hiso una reverencia y salió de la habitación, para salir en busca del chico.

* * *

Esto sería su final, ya no podía aguantar, los parpados le pesaban tanto, su visión era muy borrosa ya ni siquiera podía distinguir las cosas, y ese estúpido ardor en la garganta debido a su llanto, sus energías se habían acabado por completo y lo único que le permitida seguir eran sus ganas por vivir y...su odio, esa sed de venganza hacia los idiotas que lo golpearon sin parar, que le quemaron de gravedad la mayor parte de su cuerpo y que le encajaron esas katanas y kunais en la espalda, para cualquiera que tuviera la mala suerte de verlo en ese estado, sin duda, pensaría que se trataría de un zombi. Siguió corriendo por unos cuantos metros más, hasta que, inevitablemente cayo, desmallado, rendido, su cuerpo ya no pudo aguantar más y sus ganas por vivir no fueron lo suficiente para obligar a su cuerpo a responder y seguir en movimiento, esto sin duda seria su fin, y el kyubi lo sabía, sabía que sus heridas eran demasiado para él, el solamente tenía la decisión de cuando dejarle morir, así que tomo una decisión, quería despedirse de el y decirle "lo siento por todo lo que te he hecho pasar" y por segunda vez el kyubi volvía a llorar.

* * *

Amaru se sentía tan contenta al fin Shinno la había aceptado como su alumna, aunque claro, tuvo que mentirle un poco sobre su sexo, pero eso es cosa sin importancia por fin había podido salir de ese lugar en donde la odiaban y aprendería a ser medica con la única persona que la ha aceptado. Y ahora estaban en los límites del país del fuego, vagando buscando gente a la cual ayudar, eso era lo que más le gustaba, le encanta ayudar a las personas y así podría hacer varios amigos, estaba realmente emocionada, no podía esperar para ayudar al primer herido.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, los sentía pesados, como si hubiese dormido por varias semanas, se levantó y se percató del extraño lugar en el que se encontraba, era como estar dentro de una alcantarilla...gigante, llena de agua y el único pensamiento que le paso por la mente fue "así que morí y ¿este es el infierno?" con esa pregunta en mente comenzó a vagar, extrañamente atraído por algo, siguió y siguió caminando hasta que llego a una habitación con una enorme reja, y por curiosidad por que había del otro lado, se acercó hacia a ella y se sorprendió al ver a un enorme zorro...¡llorando!

-oye-le llamo-¿porque lloras?-le pregunto al gran zorro, este al darse cuenta de la presencia del chico se limpió las lágrimas y le contesto:

-es algo raro, ni siquiera yo lo sé-y era verdad, no sabía exactamente por qué lloraba, aunque ahora que tenía al rubio de frente, un extraño sentimiento de ardor surgió en su estómago, tal vez... solo tal vez se haya encariñado con el-creo que es porque me siento culpable por lo que te paso...-Naruto se extrañó ante la respuesta del zorro, como podía ser su culpa todo lo que le ha pasado y más importante ¿Cómo sabia de ello?

-no entiendo de que hablas ¿Por qué seria tu culpa?-le pregunto intrigado por la respuesta que le daría el zorro, el kyubi estaba sorprendido de que no le reconociera ya que Danzou le habia dejado en claro su posicion como jinchuruky, pero también recordó la mala memoria del chico así que dejo de parecerle extraño, respiro hondo para decirle la verdad, para contarle sobre su identidad, de su historia, sobre el enmascarado que le obligo a atacar Konoha, el cómo termino sellado dentro suyo.

-bueno pues es una larga historia, pero primero tienes que saber que yo soy el kyubi- naruto se sorprendio mucho al escuchar eso, ya que el tenia cierto esteriotipo para el kyubi, pero sin darle mucha importancia escucho atentamente la historia del zorro, de principio a fin.

Y al terminar la reaccion de Naruto fue lo contraria de la que pensaba el kyubi, puesto que el niño no sintió ningún tipo de odio hacia el zorro, de echo en cierto sentido le entendía, ya que su esencia era repudiada sin ninguna razón válida, púes los humanos eran siempre los que atacaban al zorro y el solo se defendía.

-sabes ahora me doy cuenta de lo cobardes e idiotas que son los humanos-le comento después de pensar por un rato el relato del kyubi-pero aun así me hubiera gustado conocer a mis padres-y es que aun con todo el odio que guarda en su interior, Naruto aún sigue siendo solo un niño, un niño que desea el amor de un padre, y el kyubi por extraño que parezca lo entendía

-eran buenas personas chico-le respondió

-sí, pero siguen siendo lo que odio "humanos" y es irónico ya que yo también lo soy-miro al kyubi directo a los ojos y le regalo una sonrisa-sabes me alegra poder haber hecho un amigo antes de morir, creo que aun sin cumplir mi venganza, podre descansar felizmente, gracias por todo kyubi, ya puedes dejarme morir-le pidió con una enorme sonrisa a su único amigo, el kyubi ahora triste y conmovido por el chico dejo de aportarle lentamente de su chakra, poco a poco Naruto sentía como su corazón paraba y como sus parpados cerraban para siempre...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, se que no es largo y que ademas naruto no se ve tan frio pero bueno aun es un niño ¿no? xD conforme cresca sera mas frio y desconfiado, y siguiendo con lo de los caps cortos ustedes diganme quieren mas caps largos o cortos? (claro mientras mas largos, talvez me tarde mas en actualizar xD) y con eso del harem creo que lo dejare por votacion y por el momento van asi: **

**Konan: 3  
**

**Yugito: 2**

**Samui: 2**

**Shion: 1**

**Shizuka: 1**

**Fuu: 1**

**y ahora les agradesco los que se animaron a dejarme reviews muchas gracias, sus opiniones me ayudan mucho con la inspiracion xD y para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o tengo que cambian algo.**

**sin mas me despido Adios :D**


End file.
